Sheele
Sheele was a member of the assassins' group, Night Raid and the user of the Imperial Arm Extase. Appearance Sheele was a slender woman with long purple hair and eyes. She usually wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She usually had her Teigu with her. She wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. During her earlier appearances, she wore a hat. Personality Sheele was an airhead, often losing her glasses or failing at any chores she tried to do due to clumsiness, however she was very kind and caring to her friends, willing to sacrifice her life for them, as seen with Mine. However, her attitude changed completely when she killed, becoming cold and impassive; she described it as having "a screw loose" in her mind, which made her a talented killer. She believed that getting rid of the "society's trash" was the only thing she could do well, and therefore couldn't be considered useless. She was shown to apologize to those she kills, often as a force of habit. Background Early Life and Death Growing up in the low districts of Konohatropolis, Sheele's clumsy nature caused many people throughout her life to often consider her useless, isolating her from nearly everyone. At one point in her past, she had a friend who didn't mind her personality, but was attacked by her ex-boyfriend. Sheele killed the ex-boyfriend in order to protect her, revealing that she had a strange talent for killing. However, in the end this broke their friendship. Soon after, a gang related to the man she killed earlier sought revenge against her and had already murdered her parents. Sheele coolly killed the group and was later scouted by the Revolutionary Army, who had learned of her ability. By joining, she wanted to use her talent in a way that would make her useful to others by helping fix society. She was one of the first members to warm up to Tatsumi, comforting him while he mourned his deceased friends from his home village. Later, In Ka Boa Bu, Mine and Sheele are both ambushed by Seryu Ubiquitous, who recognizes Sheele's face from the wanted posters. Seryu ignored them and goes to meet Paul Gekko, who was part of the Death Star Project. Eventually in the nick of time Sheele succeeds in cutting off both of Seryu's arms, to discover that Seryu also had guns implanted into her arms. Sheele cuts off the guns as well. Mine is grabbed and her arm is broken by Hekatonkheires who had entered it's Beserker Mode. She is about to be crushed when Sheele jumps in and cuts it's arm, freeing Mine. Suddenly Sheele is shot in the back. The shot came from a gun that was implanted in Seryu's mouth. Sheele is then bitten by Hekatonkheires and decapitated from the waist. Mine cries out to Sheele, who uses Extacy's ability to radiate a bright light and tells Mine to escape but Mine sees Paul Gekko rushing to save Sheele. Sheele then reminisces about her time with Night Raid, and apologizes to Tatsumi that she won't be able to stay with him anymore despite their short time together. She is then fully devoured but her corpse was saved by Paul Gekko. After repairing it, Paul Gekko consumed the Sheele's heart in order to gain his strength. In retaliation, Paul Gekko; enraged, unleashed his Divine Mode, ate both the suicide bomb, all her arenals and the gun inside Seryu's head, decapitated Hekatonkheires on the waist and sliced off it's head and completely destroyed Seryu's arsenals before draining her blood which causes Dr. Stylish to see Paul Gekko as the "Ultimate Experiment" and the Legendary Dragon Warrior after chasing and trapping his family and friends from the waist and let's Teigu the Imperial Pokemon crush Seryu's stomach and decapitated her on the waist to avenge Sheele and Saya appeared in an angry face that her sister may not be trusted to the Eggman Empire considering her a traitor but saw her sister dying. Seryu was sad why would her sister betray her. Paul Gekko buried Sheele's repaired lifeless body in the the Mountains of Ka Boa Bu. Legacy After avenging Sheele, Paul Gekko is now a Shinobi King and allows Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca to give birth to a daughter. Inspired by her beautiful face, She named Sheele as a reminder of how Sheele saved his group during his travels with his Pokemon. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Deceased Characters